


Hero

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x TransGuy!ReaderPrompt: Anon Req: Wanda x trans!reader - Maybe the plot could be the reader is a trans guy and is on the Avengers? Just kinda like life as a trans hero and the other support him? Also thanks for offering to chat! -questioning anonWarnings: vague / transphobia





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the delay and if it seems ruSHED!! but anon!! you know I'm always here for you to talk or if you need a place to just vent your frustrations! I'll always support you and I wish you (and everyone else) the best | also let me know if this is insensitive in any way I will take it down ASAP

You knew how hard it could be some days, talking down your friends from panic attacks or in times of doubt - you weren't a stranger to the new weakness that came with being on the Avengers. 

Of course, you knew their words didn't matter, that they were just scared, but you were just as human as they were. You still hurt by the venom in their words like everyone else.

You weren't a god like Loki or Thor - 

You were just a regular, old, human.

Susceptible to all wounds - poison, gunshots, cuts, burns, but words? 

The words always stuck longer than any other wound you received in duty.

They always haunted you more than anything. 

More than almost losing your life or the battle itself.

Your mind always went back to those words.

As much as you tried to focus on the words in front of you, you couldn't help but think back to the reporters that followed you that morning, their thinly-veiled taunts and prejudices sticking with you in every possible wrong way.

"You know, (Y/N)," the familiar voice of the trickster god and weight of his hand on your shoulder made you look up from your book, "I know how it feels to not be welcome by the uneducated masses - they're unimportant. You have the support of those that matter, a team of assassins, geniuses, gods, kings, and heroes - dare I say it, but our family."

His last words made you smile for the first time since your run in with the press, "you consider us your family?"

"Trust me, it surprised me as well," Loki matched your grin with a small smile before settling into the seat beside you with a book of his own, "but no one will ever believe you if you try to tell them."

"No one will believe me, but I'll surely keep this conversation close to my heart." You laughed as he rolled his eyes and turned away, but not before you saw the corners of his lips curl up in a wider smile.

The next supportive chat came in the form of two semi-annoyed super soldiers, stomping into the training hall grumbling to each other as you finished up your warm-up lap.

"Hey fellas! Are you both okay?" You greeted your friends with a wide smile as you slowed to a stop next to them.

Bucky was the first to respond as Steve let out a long sigh, "we don't know how you do it, (Y/N), you might be the strongest one out of all of us."

"Do what?"

"Stay strong no matter what the press says," Steve grumbled and crossed his arms as the three of you walked towards the specialized punching bags, "you really are a hero, (Y/N), not just to the public, but to us."

The kind words and Bucky's aggressive nodding to Steve's claims made you laugh nervously, "you're both ridiculous. I'm just your average human with some wack powers trying to do good by the world."

Bucky and Steve shared a look before throwing their arms over your shoulders and messing up your hair, the former laughing at your complaints, "average human to yourself maybe, but to us and countless others, you're our hero, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

After a long week of the rest of the team following Loki, Bucky, and Steve's compliments and affections toward you, you were overwhelmed (and embarrassed) by all the support you've been getting from your friends. Once you were done training, you found solace in the peace and quiet of the room you shared with Wanda, your favorite human in the entire universe, who was off on a mission for the past two weeks.

The moment you kicked off your shoes and jumped into bed, you were surprised to hear a small yelp, turning to see Wanda finally home, smiling happily at you. "My hero, how did you know I just got home?"

"I didn't, but I'm glad to see you, sweetheart," you sighed happily as she pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, "everyone's been super supportive lately, but I've just been missing my favorite girl in the world."

"You know they just want to be there for you." Wanda gave you a small scowl before pulling you into a hug, "I also might have told them to suffocate you with affection while I was gone, I caught wind of all the gross media while I was sending mission updates to the Director."

Glad to finally have her back in your arms, and a believable reason as to why your friends were more affectionate for the past two weeks, you let out a small laugh and squeezed her, "I know, and I love all of you for the endless love and support, but if they really wanted to help me feel better, they would've sent you back home earlier."

"You can be such a baby sometimes, I swear," and by her laugh, you knew Wanda probably rolled her eyes before she pressed a kiss on your lips, "I'm home now, though, aren't I?"

And with all the support you needed in the world, and the person you love by your side, you drifted off to sleep with her, thoughts no longer thinking of the taunts and laughter that was directed at you two weeks prior. 

No matter what the ignorant masses said, to your loved ones and countless supporters, you were a hero.

You weren't a god like Loki or Thor - 

You were just a regular, old, human.

Susceptible to all wounds - poison, gunshots, cuts, burns.

And yes.

Even words.

Always sticking longer than any physical wound you suffered from, always haunting you.

But no matter what.

You're a hero.

And as scared as they were of you, nothing can take that away.

As much as they try to taunt and hurt you, you'll always have your friends to remind you just how real and strong you are. 

That nothing the press says could ever beat the words of real heroes.

Heroes like you.

A nervous voice and tug on your arm made you turn around, surprised to see someone about your age smiling shyly at you, "hello, (Y/H/N)?"

You quickly returned to your hero facade and flashed a small smile, "that's me. How can I help?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," they smiled and pulled you into a quick hug, "thank you for being my hero."

Though the action caught you off guard, you returned the hug before pulling away, "I'm touched, but I uh, I don't think I follow? Aren't heroes like Captain America or Tony Stark? Hell, even Bucky, Wanda, or Sam, or Thor, or anyone else on the team? I'm just a kid."

"You're my hero, though...you're like me, and you're helping people no matter what they say about you, you give me strength." The fan fiddled with the hem of their shirt, avoiding your gaze, "I don't think I've ever had someone like you to look up to. And now when I open the news and I see you out in the world, saving lives and helping others, I don't think I could ever ask for anything as awesome as that. So thank you, for being my hero."


End file.
